A Clan of Secrets
by tdkennard
Summary: Post-Last Hope. Leaders lead their Clans into darkness. Medicine Cats forget past mistakes. Warriors choose between blood and loyalty, deceit and honesty. Apprentices struggle to find their place in destiny. Amongst all of this, two kits work to uncover the secrets of their Clan. Some secrets, though, are better left in the darkness.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The four cats met deep in the forest.

A gray tabby was in the lead, shrugging off his brother's tail as he attempted to guide him through the dark tangle of trees. Behind them were two she-cats, one of their stomachs large with the arrival of unborn kits. The other was staring at the mother-to-be with concerned eyes, but she was just met with a brave stare. She was instilled with the courage of a thousand warriors; all thanks to the small, not yet breathing, but thriving kits inside of her. That was the bravery of an expecting mother.

As they approached the border with ShadowClan, Jayfeather stopped the group of cats and turned to face his brother, his brother's mate, and his apprentice. He thought about how nothing was ever simple by the lakeside. Whether it was prophecies or Clan secrets, he felt as though there was so much more in his paws than just the stars. Leafpool had taught him well, as both a mother and a mentor, but he wondered if lessons and training sessions stopped affecting one after a while. Or did they even affect them at all? Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and their kin, Dovewing's, pawsteps were already on a destined path since the moment their eyes were open.

"I thought we were done with secrets," Lionblaze hissed, his tail lashing to and fro, "Wasn't Leafpool and Squirrelflight's secret enough? And then the prophecy? I am a loyal warrior to ThunderClan and my faith in StarClan is strong, you cannot question that, but they are asking for more than they are giving."

"It isn't StarClan asking though," Briarlight pointed out, leaning on Cinderheart who cautiously helped keep the brown she-cat upright. The spinal injury from moons before had never healed and Jayfeather had stated it never would so to be saved from spending her young life in the elders' den, Briarlight had joined Jayfeather in the medicine cat's den although it took him many moons to formally accept her as his apprentice. "It is your brother and when has he asked you for anything?"

"You were always determined to do everything yourself," Lionblaze shot in Jayfeather's direction and Cinderheart rested her tail on her mate's shoulder. He relaxed under her touch and glanced at her with an appreciative stare before returning to his brother, "I'm sorry, Jayfeather, but it's true. You have never accepted my help before and this – it won't be easy. On us… the Clan. Have you thought about that?"

Jayfeather looked away, his sightless eyes focusing on nothing as he stayed quiet. Briarlight called his name gently and he turned to face them, wearing an expression that had never been worn by ThunderClan's medicine cat before: desperation.

"Lionblaze… please…"

The golden tabby shared a glance with Cinderheart who nodded. He sighed and he watched as Jayfeather's shoulders relaxed, the gray tabby padding over and brushing his muzzle against his brother's shoulder. He might have murmured a 'thanks' or it may have been the wind echoing his thoughts, but Lionblaze thought he had never seen his brother so soft – even as a kit, he had had the tongue of an elder.

After a heartbeat passed, Jayfeather glanced around, staring at Lionblaze and Cinderheart so fiercely that for a heartbeat Lionblaze forgot that his brother was blind.

"You must both swear to me…"

"That we will never reveal the best of you?" Jayfeather looked away at Lionblaze's words, "That you, the cold medicine cat of ThunderClan, do care more than any cat will ever know? You have my word."

Jayfeather nodded, "Cinderheart?"

"I owe you my life, Jayfeather, both in the physical and spiritual sense of the word," Cinderheart meowed seriously and the forest echoed with memories shared between them, "I would do this for you regardless, but perhaps I can lessen my debt."

Once more Jayfeather nodded before facing Briarlight, "Briarlight, the hardest part of this is on you. Can you do this? If not, we can find a way around this, I promise you."

Briarlight ignored Jayfeather and instead looked to Cinderheart, pressing a paw against the gray she-cat's swollen stomach, "You will have beautiful kits." There was a tone of jealousy in her voice, but when she turned to face Jayfeather, her eyes were blazing with determination, "When you asked me to be your apprentice, you asked if I was ready to sacrifice myself for my Clan. You told me that I would have to have more courage than any warrior, be more tender then a nursing queen, and be more humble than the youngest kit." She turned to face Cinderheart again, "I had never expected this, but I am willing to do it… for my Clan and for you."

Jayfeather nodded and as he did a snowflake fluttered down from the sky in between the four cats. Briarlight and Cinderheart looked up and saw more snow falling from the sky while Lionblaze glanced at Jayfeather, his amber eyes holding more secrets, "A sign from StarClan?"

"A storm is coming," Jayfeather meowed quietly, "We should head back to camp before anyone notices that we're gone. We don't want to explain where we were to Bramblestar."

The four cats headed back to camp, Cinderheart helping Briarlight immensely through the forest while Jayfeather continued to shrug off Lionblaze's help. As they got to camp, Briarlight paused as Lionblaze and Cinderheart went into the camp, "You're worried."

"The next couple of seasons won't be easy for our Clan."

"Because of this…?" Jayfeather was silent, "Jayfeather, I know you have a pessimistic view of the world, but look at our camp, look at how well we are _thriving_ especially after the battle with the Dark Forest warriors. Cinderheart will give birth to Lionblaze's kits soon and Dovewing has already moved into the nursery."

"I just like to be prepared."


	2. Talonkit

Part 1: Thunder

~ ThunderClan ~

Leader Bramblestar – dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy Squirrelflight – dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat Jayfeather – gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Apprentice, Briarlight

Warriors Graystripe – long-haired gray tom

Dustpelt – dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm – pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Brackenfur – golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail – tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Cloudtail – long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart – white she-cat with ginger patches

Millie – striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Thornclaw – golden brown tabby tom

Leafpool – light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

Birchfall – light brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Snowpaw

Whitewing – white she-cat with green eyes

Poppyfrost – tortoiseshell she-cat

Berrynose – cream-colored tom

Apprentice, Lilypaw

Hazeltail – gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker – gray-and-white tom

Lionblaze – golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxleap – reddish tabby tom

Icecloud – white she-cat

Toadstep – black-and-white tom

Rosepetal – dark cream she-cat

Bumblestripe – very pale gray tom with black stripes

Apprentice, Dewpaw

Blossomfall – tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Ivypool – silver-and-white she-cat with dark blue eyes

Apprentice, Amberpaw

Cherryfrost – ginger she-cat

Apprentice, Seedpaw

Molenose – brown-and-cream tom

Apprentices Briarlight – dark brown she-cat

Lilypaw – dark tabby she-cat with white patches

Seedpaw – very pale ginger she-cat

Snowpaw – white tom with amber eyes

Dewpaw – gray tom with amber eyes

Amberpaw – gray-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Queens Daisy – cream-colored she-cat from the horseplace

Dovewing – pale gray she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Bumblestripe's kit: Talonkit (dark brown tom with amber eyes)

Cinderheart – gray tabby she-cat, mother of Lionblaze's kits: Stormkit (dark brown tom with blue eyes), Hollykit (dark gray she-cat with amber eyes), and Honeykit (golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes)

Elders Purdy – plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

Spiderleg – long-limbed black tom with a brown underbelly and amber eyes

* * *

Talonkit opened his eyes. He had been having that dream. The same dream he had been having since birth. He would be following a strange cat through the forest, the moon hidden by the trees. The cat never noticed Talonkit, never said a word, but would instead continue walking. Talonkit remembered though that this time, the tom had noticed him. He had glanced backwards and his amber eyes had widened. He had meowed a question, but he was drowned out by the wind which had picked up. And then Talonkit had been pulled from his dream.

"Talonkit," He glanced up at his denmate, Stormkit, who was standing above him, prodding him with his paw. He was the son of Lionblaze and Cinderheart and the only tom of their litter although he and Talonkit were more like littermates then him and his sisters. He treated Hollykit as though she was younger than him and not as experienced in the ways of the world while he completely ignored Honeykit on more than one occasion. Talonkit found it hard to sympathize with Honeykit though. While Talonkit, Stormkit, and Hollykit would badger the apprentices to teach them a fighting stance or a hunting crouch, Honeykit would always hang back with her mother, content to watch her friends play without her.

"Talonkit," Stormkit hissed, glancing around at their sleeping denmates with dark blue eyes. "Come on."

Talonkit yawned, revealing rows of sharp, white teeth before slowly getting to his paws, "Where's the fire, Stormkit?"

"The evening patrol just got back to camp," Stormkit explained in a hushed tone before glancing around nervously once more, "Come on, I'll explain everything to you when we are out of camp."

"What about Hollykit?"

"Leave her. She'll only slow us down," Stormkit then met Talonkit's stare, "And besides, you're the only cat I can really stand."

"I'm honored," Talonkit teased before following Stormkit out of the nursery. Molenose was in the center of the camp, keeping vigil as all cats did when they received their warrior names. His sister, Cherryfrost, had received her warrior name a moon earlier, but after falling from a tree when pursing a squirrel, Molenose had injured his leg and had delayed his ceremony. Both Molenose and his mentor, Rosepetal, had been relieved and thrilled when Bramblestar and Jayfeather had finally announced that Molenose was fit to become a warrior.

Shaking his head of his thoughts, Talonkit followed Stormkit to the back of the camp, keeping in the shadows, as they left the camp through the small opening on the side of the hollow. They had discovered the "secret entrance" during their second moon and Stormkit had always persuaded Talonkit to walk with him in the darkness of the forest. As they walked among the trees, Talonkit stopped, causing Stormkit to as well, "So what exactly are we doing out here, Stormkit? If Dovewing or Cinderheart notices that we're gone, they'll have our fur."

"You're welcome to go back to camp, Talonkit," Stormkit pointed out.

"I know, but I'm already up. Might as well see what your brilliant plan is."

Stormkit purred in amusement, "There is no plan. I'm just bored. We are almost six moons old and Bramblestar still has shown no signs of making us apprentices. If I spend another day in camp, playing with moss or my sisters, I'll go mad. If Bramblestar won't let us leave camp on patrols, we'll just have to make our own fun."

"Where were you thinking about heading?"

"Remember when Kestrelflight came to ThunderClan to trade herbs with Jayfeather?" Talonkit nodded, "Well, I remember his scent well enough and I am fairly certain that the border with WindClan is in that direction."

Talonkit followed Stormkit's gesturing tail before mewing, "So, what's in WindClan?"

"Nothing, but at least that gives us a destination."

"Hold on," Talonkit rested a tail on Stormkit's shoulder, "You want to cross the border? Forget about Dovewing and Cinderheart, _Bramblestar_ will have our fur – and our tails as well!"

"Mousebrain," Stormkit teased, "We're not going to cross the border – just reach it and then we'll return to camp."

Talonkit paused, considering Stormkit's suggestion before nodding, "Alright, but if Bramblestar catches us, I am blaming you for whatever mess we get ourselves into."

Stormkit purred again, "How much trouble could we possibly get into?"

"Knowing us more than we need," Talonkit countered, but didn't add anything else as he and Stormkit journeyed deeper into ThunderClan territory. This wasn't the first time the two kits had ventured out of camp, but it was the first time that Stormkit had successfully coerced Talonkit into heading much deeper into the forest. Talonkit had always preferred to keep the camp within sight, but tonight, he turned his back on his kin and Clan to accompany his friend.

The consequences of his friendship had not yet entered his mind.

"So have you thought about your mentor yet?"

Talonkit blinked in surprise at Stormkit's question, "We don't get to choose our mentors!"

"No, we don't, but still," Stormkit nudged Talonkit with his shoulder. The two were large enough kits on their own and Stormkit already towered over Snowpaw and Dewpaw. "You have to have some cat in mind!"

Talonkit narrowed his eyes at his friend although more out of disbelief then any true annoyance, "I would be honored to have any member of ThunderClan mentor me."

"You're not understanding the point, Talonkit," Stormkit sighed and this time, Talonkit felt a stab of annoyance towards his friend. What Stormkit said before was true – he could stand Talonkit more than any other cat in the Clan and the two of them had a close friendship, but there were times when Talonkit felt like the younger littermate.

"Yes, ThunderClan is full of great cats, but some are better than others and having those cats as opposed to others as our mentors would help us in time to become better warriors. Imagine having Bramblestar or Graystripe as a mentor. Brightheart and Millie are just as loyal to the Clan, but they're not the Clan leader or the former deputy."

"I suppose I understand where you're coming from, Stormkit, but I don't think my importance in the Clan will be determined by my mentor. Bramblestar and the Clan care more about your skill as a warrior then whoever trained you."

"Still," Stormkit scrambled on top of a fallen log, Talonkit following his friend's lead, "It couldn't hurt."

The two cats sat on top of the log and stared at the rolling hills of WindClan. Behind them, their territory was silent and the lake was silver in the distance as the moon's reflection shined on the dark surface. Talonkit looked across the lake, towards the island and farther still towards RiverClan territory.

"Just think," Talonkit whispered, amazed by the beauty of the lakeside, "In a moon or less, we'll be able to see this every day."

Stormkit nodded silently before getting to his paws, "Come on, I smell rabbit."

"What?" Talonkit watched as Stormkit padded closer to the WindClan border and he quickly followed, "Stormkit, you can't hunt on WindClan's territory!"

"It's one rabbit, Talonkit, _and_ it's Greenleaf. It's not like it'll matter much to Onestar or the Clan."

"If Bramblestar finds out, he'll have your tail – my tail too!"

"For the love of StarClan, Talonkit, you worry too much," Stormkit nudged Talonkit to his paws, "Besides, it's not like I'll manage to catch anything and if I do, we'll finish it off before we return to camp."

"I don't like this."

This time Stormkit's response was sharp, "You don't have to like it, Talonkit. Just don't run off and alert the Clan."

Talonkit followed Stormkit into WindClan territory and just as he was about to reaffirm his feelings about being on another Clan's land, he spotted three shapes slink over to them. Stormkit obviously noticed them too because he drew his lips back in a snarl while Talonkit tried his best not to cower in his friend's shadow.

"ThunderClan apprentices out for a late night stroll?" The largest of the cats – and the only tom – growled, "Bramblestar's mind must be misplaced if he thinks that WindClan is going to stand for this behavior and disrespect for the Warrior Code." The tom's eyes shined in the darkness and Talonkit nervously noticed his unsheathed claws, "Maybe sending him back a couple of battered apprentices will get the message through."

"Breezepelt, they're apprentices," One of the she-cats meowed, but Breezepelt instantly silenced her with a glare. It was apparent that he saw himself in charge of the patrol – and of the punishments for the intruders.

"We're not afraid of you," Stormkit snarled and Talonkit instantly wished he shared his friend's courage, but as Breezepelt and the other cat approached them with unsheathed claws, he would have rather been being chastised by Bramblestar and Dovewing. And Stormkit wasn't even done talking yet.

"I know about you WindClan cats. Kits could knock you off your feet!"

"Stormkit," Talonkit warned under his breath and the she-cat who had spoken before turned to face him, her eyes widening.

"Breezepelt, they're _kits_."

A look of hesitation crossed Breezepelt's face, but his eyes remained as cold as ever and Talonkit could feel the darkness in the cat that stood before him, "All the better, Heathertail, train them while they're young."

Breezepelt then turned to face the third cat and growled, "Nightpaw, send them back to their mother!"

Nightpaw was a muscular she-cat and Talonkit knew that even with Stormkit's bravery, the two of them probably couldn't manage to defeat a WindClan apprentice – one who had moons of training behind her.

As the black she-cat steadily approached them, Talonkit shrank into Stormkit's shadow and dug his claws into the dirt as though hoping to prevent the oncoming attack. Stormkit stood next to him, his snarls shaking his entire body, but Talonkit thought he could detect the slightest amount of fear in his friend's scent.

"Get away from my son," Talonkit turned around wildly as his father, Bumblestripe, flanked by Squirrelflight and Lionblaze approached the kits and WindClan warriors. Bumblestripe instantly stood in front of Talonkit and Stormkit while Lionblaze blocked Heathertail and Nightpaw from getting closer to the kits.

Squirrelflight stood behind the cats and said calmly, "Breezepelt, I understand that our kits crossed the border, but you have no right to order your apprentice to attack them." Talonkit turned and looked over at Squirrelflight, her green eyes dark with anger. He felt nervous once more as he realized more than half of her anger was probably directed towards Stormkit and himself.

"Breezepelt, maybe we should leave?" Heathertail whispered and Talonkit glanced over at her, surprised to see her staring at Lionblaze with an almost hopeless expression while the golden tabby's stare only held anger and contempt.

"Leave?" Breezepelt rounded on Heathertail, "Leave our own territory? I'd sooner die!"

"You don't have to," Squirrelflight spat and Talonkit wondered where all the hatred for Breezepelt stemmed from. He seemed to be much more disliked than any other warrior, "We'll leave. Lionblaze, Bumblestripe, get your sons."

Talonkit felt himself be nudged away from the WindClan warriors by Bumblestripe while Lionblaze merely stalked away, allowing Stormkit to follow him. Heathertail took a step forward and called out, "Your son?"

Lionblaze froze and didn't respond, but then Talonkit heard his cool mew, "You shouldn't have anything to say, Heathertail. Nightpaw resembles you and Breezepelt a great deal."

Talonkit tried to turn around to see Heathertail's reaction, but Bumblestripe pushed him forward and the five cats padded back towards the camp. Once they were safely across the border, Lionblaze rounded on Stormkit.

"What were you thinking?" Lionblaze snarled and Talonkit felt himself shrink closer to Bumblestripe. He glanced up at his own father, but he seemed just as surprised by Lionblaze's outburst. For a brief second, Talonkit felt guilty doing it, but he thanked StarClan that his father was more easygoing then the golden tabby warrior… at least when his kit was in consideration. "You Mousebrain! You could have gotten you and Talonkit killed! And what of the Clan? If Breezepelt tells Onestar about ThunderClan cats crossing the border, Onestar will be furious with Bramblestar! What's going to happen at the next Gathering? Or tomorrow? WindClan could be plotting an attack right now! You Mousebrain!"

"Lionblaze," Squirrelflight meowed coolly, "I understand that Stormkit is your son, but he broke the warrior code by venturing out of camp and he broke it yet again by crossing the border. You and Cinderheart may punish him as you see fit, but first Bramblestar will have to speak with him." Squirrelflight then took a step towards Lionblaze, resting a tail on his shoulder, "They remind me a lot of another group of kits that decided to leave camp."

Lionblaze's eyes narrowed and Talonkit turned to face Squirrelflight, his voice quiet as he addressed the Clan deputy, "It wasn't just Stormkit, Squirrelflight. I was out there too."

"As I am aware," Squirrelflight mewed, but to Talonkit's relief, she seemed much calmer then Lionblaze, "Bramblestar will speak to you as well and you both should be warned that he will not find this amusing. The Clan was in a panic looking for the two of you."

Bumblestripe gave a weak purr, "I wouldn't be so worried about Bramblestar. It's their mothers who are truly terrifying."

The five cats continued walking and by the time they stood outside of camp, Talonkit was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to curl up beside Dovewing and his denmates. However, when the entered the camp and saw Bramblestar standing in the center of the hollow with Dovewing and Cinderheart surrounding him, he knew it would be ages before he went back to sleep… if he was still alive after Dovewing got her claws in him.

"Talonkit! Stormkit!" Dovewing called out, hurling herself towards both her son and the other kit. She looked up at Squirrelflight with relief swimming in her blue eyes, "Thank you, Squirrelflight, for my son."

Bramblestar padded towards them and Talonkit noticed that he had been joined by Jayfeather, the usually cold, distant medicine cat looking concerned as he approached the two kits, "So Squirrelflight, where did the two kits disappear to?" Unlike Lionblaze's tone, Bramblestar seemed more amused than anything.

"I'm afraid they found themselves in WindClan territory," Squirrelflight meowed and Talonkit watched as Bramblestar's eyes narrowed, "Breezepelt and Heathertail found them."

"Breezepelt," Jayfeather snarled and Talonkit sensed the same animosity that Lionblaze felt for Breezepelt stirring in the gray tabby, "Did he hurt the kits?"

"No," Squirrelflight mewed, padding over to Jayfeather and resting a tail on his shoulder, but he shrugged her off stubbornly, "We got there just in time, but Breezepelt was furious, Bramblestar. He most likely is telling Onestar right now that ThunderClan cats were invading their territory."

Bramblestar shook his head, "Onestar is wiser then to act on Breezepelt's words alone. He may bring it up at the next Gathering and I will apologize on behalf on the kits." Bramblestar's amber eyes swept over the kits and Talonkit found himself unable to meet his leader's stare. Stormkit, on the other hand, was standing next to Bumblestripe, meeting every pair of eyes that dared to glance over in his direction.

"What are you going to do to us?" Stormkit asked and all eyes turned to the brown tabby kit, "We broke the code. Lionblaze was talking about punishing us. What were you planning on doing?"

Bramblestar paused, "Normally I would let your mothers decide, but because of the problems you caused with WindClan, I'm afraid I may have to take matters into my own hands." Bramblestar stared at both Talonkit and Stormkit before continuing, "I was going to make you and Hollykit and Honeykit apprentices tomorrow, but because of your actions tonight, you both will wait another moon before receiving your warrior names."

Stormkit opened his mouth in protest, but Bramblestar continued, "You will take care of the elders and help out around camp, but you both are forbidden to leave. When another moon has passed, you will both receive your apprentice names and mentors." Bramblestar looked up at the other cats, "Do you all agree?"

"They need to learn their lesson," Cinderheart nodded, but gave Stormkit a gentle lick on the ear, Dovewing doing the same to Talonkit. He knew that the two she-cats weren't really angry, but they had been worried for the safety of their sons.

"It's too lenient if you ask me," Lionblaze muttered, but when Jayfeather's sightless eyes glared at him, he was silenced. Jayfeather took this as his cue to approach Bramblestar,

"Are you quite certain about this, Bramblestar?" Jayfeather meowed, his voice low, "The warrior code states that all kits will receive their apprentice names at their sixth moon. You would be breaking the warrior code."

Bramblestar sighed and Talonkit suddenly saw how tired the dark tabby was, "The warrior code is always being broken. What really matters is if we can live with our choices and yes, I can live with this. Squirrelflight," The ginger she-cat looked up, "Tell Poppyfrost and Molenose to come to my den. They will make two fine mentors."

Bramblestar and Squirrelflight padded away and soon Talonkit was alone with Stormkit, Dovewing, and Cinderheart.

"Come on now," Dovewing meowed gently, "You both must be tired."

"It's unfair that we can't become apprentices," Stormkit hissed, "Bramblestar has no right to do that."

"We did break the warrior code," Talonkit pointed out, but Stormkit didn't add anything else and instead padded after his mother, disappearing in the nursery. Talonkit sighed before following, desperately wondering how he would survive another moon in camp.


	3. Talonpaw

A moon had come and gone slowly. Talonkit woke in the mornings in the nursery, watched as his former denmates – now Hollypaw and Honeypaw – left with their mentors for the dawn patrol or to go out hunting. Instead of accompanying them, he would spend the days in the elders' den, listening to Purdy spin his head with fantasies and having to endure Spiderleg's constant complaints. Stormkit joked that Spiderleg had only moved into the elders' den to have the opportunity to boss around the younger cats. Normally Talonkit would have defended a senior warrior, but seeing as Spiderleg's father, Dustpelt, was still a warrior, he had to agree with Stormkit. Then again, he could never imagine the sharp-tongued warrior in the elders' den. He would sooner join StarClan.

"Talonkit! Stormkit!" Talonkit looked over at Honeypaw as she approached him and her brother, three mice hanging out of her jaws by their tails. "Molenose told me to give these to you. Two for Spiderleg and Purdy and he said you two are welcome to share the third."

"How kind of him," Stormkit snapped and Honeypaw's amber eyes swam with hurt. Talonkit understood Stormkit's anger at having his sister be made an apprentice before him, but Honeypaw was always trying to help him.

"Stormkit," Honeypaw meowed gently, "You'll be an apprentice soon enough."

"It doesn't matter," Stormkit hissed, "And you're barely an apprentice. You have Molenose as a mentor. He's been a warrior for as long as you've been an apprentice! The only reason he became your mentor is probably because Bramblestar didn't want him to feel left out since Cherryfrost had an apprentice!"

"That's quite enough," Berrynose snapped and all three cats turned to face the cream-colored warrior (and Molenose's father) as he padded towards them, "You two broke the warrior code and this is your punishment. You are supposed to be caring for the elders, not gossiping about cats who actually deserve to become apprentices."

Stormkit glowered at Berrynose before taking one of Honeypaw's offered mice and stalking in the direction of the elders' den. Talonkit lingered by Berrynose and asked timidly, "Do you know when Bramblestar is planning on making us apprentices?"

Berrynose turned to face Talonkit and meowed, his voice still sharp, "I don't know, but he asked to see two warriors in his den earlier today." His eyes then softened as though he was remembering his own apprentice ceremony moons before, "If I had to guess, I would say sometime soon."

"Thank you, Berrynose!" Talonkit purred before taking Honeypaw's mice and padding towards the elders' den where Purdy was currently trying to engage Stormkit in conversation while the brown tabby combed through his fur, looking for ticks. "Stormkit, Berrynose thinks that Bramblestar will be making us apprentices today!"

"Already?" The meow came from Spiderleg in the corner who was eating the mouse that Stormkit brought him, "You call that a punishment? I feel like the apprentices and kits were punished much more severely back when Firestar was leader. You cats have it so much easier nowadays."

"I don't know about easy, Spiderleg," Purdy purred and Spiderleg turned away from the older cat so the former loner turned to face the kits, "Don't pay him much attention. It's good that you are becoming apprentices. Although I must admit that I will miss having young cats around here all day."

"Oh they'll still be around! Nothing changes today except for their names!" Spiderleg added from his corner.

Talonkit was about to add something when Bramblestar's voice filled the hollow, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, please gather under Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

"That's our cue," Talonkit nudged Stormkit who didn't respond, but his blue eyes shined with determination.

Bramblestar was on top of Highledge and the Clan was already mostly gathered around him. Dovewing and Cinderheart instantly joined their kits as they padded closer to the swarm of cats. Hollypaw and Honeypaw were closest to the center of the camp, sitting alongside Bumblestripe and as Talonkit looked around him, he wondered which warrior would be assigned as his mentor. Stormkit's words from a moon before entered his head, but they didn't linger.

"By naming apprentices, we continue to show the other Clans that we are strong," Bramblestar began, "Talonkit and Stormkit had a rocky start as kits, like we all did, and it's time to let them prove themselves as apprentices and eventually as warriors. Talonkit and Stormkit, please come forward."

Stormkit padded confidently forward while Talonkit followed, his mother giving him one last lick in between the ears as she stepped aside. Bramblestar looked at the two kits in front of him before his amber eyes swept across the group of cats circling around the two kits.

"Talonkit, Stormkit**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior names, you will be known as Talonpaw and Stormpaw. Stormpaw, your mentor will be Icecloud. I hope she will pass down all she knows on to you."

Icecloud padded forward and Stormpaw, with an unreadable expression on his face, touched his nose to hers.

Bramblestar continued.

"Icecloud**, **you are ready to take on your first apprentice. You had received excellent training from Whitewing, and you have shown yourself to be courageous yet gentle warrior. You will be the mentor of Stormpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him."

Then it was Talonpaw's turn and Bramblestar's eyes locked onto that of another warrior.

"Talonpaw, your mentor will be Lionblaze. I hope he will pass down all he knows onto you," Talonpaw felt his paws quiver with excitement and nerves as he padded forward to touch noses with Lionblaze. Stormpaw's father intimidated him greatly, but he was important to the Clan and had proven himself to be a great warrior time and time again. Talonpaw felt honored about being given him as a mentor.

"Lionblaze, this is your second apprentice. Your first apprentice, Dovewing, has become an intelligent and reliable warrior of ThunderClan and I expect you to train Talonpaw in the same manner."

As Talonpaw followed Lionblaze back into the swarm of cats, ThunderClan began calling out, "Icecloud! Stormpaw! Lionblaze! Talonpaw!" And as their voices vibrated off the stone walls, Talonpaw knew that the extra moon had been worth the wait.

"Lionblaze! Talonpaw!" Talonpaw looked over to where Squirrelflight was standing with Bumblestripe and Bumblestripe's apprentice, Dewpaw. "I want you two to join us for the evening patrol."

"What about Stormpaw?" Talonpaw meowed to Lionblaze as they joined the three other cats.

Squirrelflight, overhearing the question, answered, "I told Sorreltail to invite Icecloud and Stormpaw out on a hunting patrol. The Clan needs to be fed."

Talonpaw nodded and followed Squirrelflight as she led the way out of camp.

"About time you finally became an apprentice," Dewpaw meowed, nudging Talonpaw as they walked, "There were too many she-cats in the apprentice den, but now you and Stormpaw should make it more even."

Talonpaw purred before calling out to Squirrelflight, "So where are we going? The WindClan border?"

Squirrelflight turned her head back and mewed, "Well Bumblestripe and I thought you saw enough of WindClan last moon so we decided to check the border with ShadowClan."

"How will I know when we approach the border?"

"Oh, you'll know," Dewpaw meowed, his eyes narrowed, "You'll be able to smell ShadowClan cats before you see any."

"Dewpaw," Bumblestripe warned before turning to face his son, "We're approaching the border."

"I'm sorry, Bumblestripe," Dewpaw dipped his head, "But it is true. ShadowClan cats carry their own unique stench."

"You ThunderClan cats need to learn when to keep silent," A voice growled and the patrol all stared across the border where a group of cats appeared. The cat who had spoken was a cream-and-gray tom, flanked by a dark brown tabby, a cream-colored she-cat, and a small ginger tom in the back.

"Ferretclaw," The dark brown tabby warned, glancing across the border and Talonpaw's eyes turned to Bumblestripe, seeking comfort from his father only to notice fury burning in his amber gaze. Talonpaw stole another glance at the tabby and he wondered what had transpired between the two toms to make Bumblestripe stare at him so.

"Tigerheart," Ferretclaw snapped at the tabby and Talonpaw was surprised at how much malice there was in his tone as he addressed his Clanmate, "Just because you fancied a ThunderClan she-cat long ago doesn't mean you have to get soft-footed now – especially when we are defending _our _Clan."

"You best be leaving, ThunderClan cats," The ginger tom in the back spoke up, his blue eyes shining with just as much malice as Ferretclaw's, "We won't hesitate to shred your pelts if we need to!"

"Flamepaw," The she-cat finally spoke and it was in the same warning tone as Tigerheart's mew. Obviously she wasn't looking for a fight either although Talonpaw noticed that her claws were unsheathed as well.

"Don't chastise our son, Dawnpelt!" Ferretclaw growled before his glare swept over Tigerheart and Flamepaw, "Tigerheart, at least your apprentice is loyal to his Clan."

"Ferretclaw," Squirrelflight meowed, approaching the border and Talonpaw noticed Lionblaze quickly flank her, worry in his amber stare. Bumblestripe followed more slowly although he shot a stare back in Talonpaw and Dewpaw's direction, silently ordering them to stay behind. "There is no need for blood to be shed today."

"Squirrelflight is right, Ferretclaw," Dawnpelt padded over to Ferretclaw and rested a tail on his shoulder, "We are outnumbered and your son is still a fresh apprentice. Neither Blackstar nor StarClan would approve of any fight today."

Ferretclaw glowered at Squirrelflight and the ThunderClan cats that stood behind her before gathering his own Clanmates together with a sweep of his tail, "Fine. We will leave – today, but don't underestimate ShadowClan, Squirrelflight."

"Good. It would be a shame to have to send you running home with your tails in between in your legs."

Much to Talonpaw's surprise, it was Bumblestripe who had uttered the comment and the ShadowClan cats stopped, their fur now bristling with anger. Squirrelflight shot a glare in Bumblestripe's direction while Lionblaze looked torn between continuing to flank Squirrelflight and darting backwards to help the apprentices should a fight break out.

Tigerheart took a step closer to the border and growled, his voice low and dangerous, not at all like it was before, "Tell me, Bumblestripe, how it feels to know that you have and will always been second best? A member of a Clan that will always know that you are half-kittypet? The son of a father who will always love his previous litter more? The mate of a she-cat who chose the more… convenient option?"

Most of his words were lost on Talonpaw who knew very little about Stormfur, his half-uncle, and of whatever history had occurred between his parents and Tigerheart, but he noticed that they struck a nerve with Bumblestripe who snarled in anger.

"How does it feel to know that you were named after a treacherous murderer?"

Tigerheart shrugged off Bumblestripe's insult, his amber eyes glowing as he realized he had succeeded in upsetting the gray tabby, "I have long since proven to my Clan and the others that I am not like Tigerstar." The tabby's eyes then landed on Talonpaw, "Is this your son, Bumblestripe? I must say, he doesn't look a thing like you. Are you quite certain of his parentage?"

Something in both Bumblestripe and Lionblaze snapped at that point for they both lunged at Tigerheart, crossing the border and succeeding to knock the tom of his feet. Dawnpelt wasted no time in pulling Lionblaze off of Tigerheart and the golden tabby's attention turned to her. Ferretclaw's eyes glimmered in success as he lunged towards Squirrelflight who briefly called out to the apprentices, "You two stay back! Dewpaw, stay with him!"

That warning came too late as Dewpaw entered the fray, immediately joining Lionblaze's side while Flamepaw approached Talonpaw, the two of them circling each other. Talonpaw's pelt bristled with fear, but he was determined to not let the other apprentice notice, but something obviously showed in his eyes because Flamepaw jeered, "Scared?"

Talonpaw snarled and then leapt at Flamepaw who neatly rolled out of the way, raking his claws along Talonpaw's flank. He hissed in pain before lashing out, successfully causing a nasty cut to appear on one side of Flamepaw's face. The two cats sprang at each other and rolled on the ground before Squirrelflight pulled Flamepaw off of Talonpaw, tossing him aside.

Talonpaw scrambled to his paws and noticed that Flamepaw had joined his Clanmates as Lionblaze, Bumblestripe, and Dewpaw successfully chased them across the border. When the ShadowClan cats disappeared from sight, Squirrelflight stalked over towards Lionblaze and Bumblestripe while Dewpaw limped towards Talonpaw. The brown tabby noticed that his Clanmate was bleeding from a cut above the eye and was holding his front paw at a crooked angle. Other than that though, he appeared to be fine.

"How are you?" Dewpaw asked and Talonpaw glanced at the side of his flank where Flamepaw had clawed at him, noticing that it was red with blood.

"I'll be fine," Talonpaw assured Dewpaw although his stare drifted towards a couple of mouse-lengths away where Squirrelflight was chastising Bumblestripe and Lionblaze for starting the border fight.

Dewpaw noticed where Talonpaw's attention was and meowed, "Squirrelflight is furious. I wouldn't want to be in Bumblestripe and Lionblaze's positions right now and they have yet to see Bramblestar."

It was at that moment that Squirrelflight stalked back towards them, the two toms following more slowly. Squirrelflight had a torn ear, but other than that was fine while both Lionblaze and Bumblestripe were sporting small cuts all over their pelts. Squirrelflight glanced at Talonpaw and Dewpaw, meowing in a much gentler tone then she had previously used with the two senior warriors, "Are you two okay to travel?"

"Yes, Squirrelflight," Dewpaw mewed while Talonpaw echoed him.

Squirrelflight nodded before the five cats padded away. Squirrelflight took the lead with Dewpaw following close behind, leaning heavily on Bumblestripe who seemed lost in his own mind. Lionblaze took up the rear with Talonpaw and the two were silent before the golden tabby turned to face him.

"You fought well without much practice, Talonpaw, on your first night out too. Not even Bramblestar could have fought like that."

Even though he had no right to, even though he was concerned about Bumblestripe, Talonpaw couldn't help, but let a warm feeling spread over his body.

"Thank you, Lionblaze."

Lionblaze nodded and Talonpaw stared at his mentor in surprise. Stormpaw's father had always seemed so cold and curt when addressing his son, but as a mentor, Talonpaw was beginning to see another side of him. He seemed softer and actually allowed emotion to show in his amber gaze.

The five cats approached the entrance to camp when Squirrelflight brought them to a halt, "Lionblaze, Bumblestripe, I want the two of you to accompany me to Bramblestar's den. Dewpaw, Talonpaw, I want you both to see Jayfeather – now." She added when both Talonpaw and Dewpaw opened their jaws to protest.

They entered the camp and Talonpaw immediately felt all eyes land on him and the patrol, obviously noticing the blood and wounds. Squirrelflight nodded towards Jayfeather's den and Talonpaw helped Dewpaw limp over in that direction, Jayfeather already outside waiting for them.

"I could smell the blood," He explained as though he could see their surprised faces, "Briarlight, I need cobwebs!" Jayfeather then proceeded to sniff the two apprentices before asking, "Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"Dewpaw was complaining about his paw," Talonpaw meowed, knowing that Dewpaw wouldn't say anything himself.

"Is that so?" Jayfeather turned his sightless gaze in Dewpaw's direction, "How bad is it?"

"Not too bad," Dewpaw meowed before pressing his paw on the ground and hissing in pain.

"'Not too bad?' Curse StarClan for all you young cats who think you can conquer the world," Jayfeather turned back in the direction of his den, "Briarlight, I also need something to bind Dewpaw's paw in place. Let's pray to StarClan that it isn't broken." Jayfeather hissed to himself.

Briarlight limped out of the den and rested the herbs at Jayfeather's paws before moving to treat Talonpaw, pressing cobwebs on his flank. "How badly are you hurt, Talonpaw?"

"Not too bad," Talonpaw meowed, "Honestly. I'm more worried about Bumblestripe than anything."

Briarlight nodded before looking past Talonpaw, "Well, here comes my dear brother now and he looks to be standing alright although I can't imagine Bramblestar was too pleased about having his patrol come back all bloodied up."

Bumblestripe and Lionblaze padded towards the four cats and Jayfeather instantly turned to their way, "I don't smell too much blood on you two. I trust you senior warriors can apply your own cobwebs?"

"What's the point of having a medicine cat if he won't look at you?" Lionblaze meowed, but his tone was light as he padded past his brother and into the medicine cats' den.

Bumblestripe was about to follow when Dovewing suddenly approached them, her blue eyes wide with relief, "I just heard about the fight from Ivypool. Are you two okay?"

"I'm fine," Talonpaw meowed, feeling hot as his mother checked over his wounds, Briarlight backing up slightly to give them space.

Dovewing then turned her gaze to Bumblestripe, but he ignored her, instead stalking after Lionblaze and into the medicine cats' den. Eyes wide with hurt, Talonpaw refused to return his mother's gaze, not knowing what to say to explain his father's behavior. Instead, he got to his paws and padded towards the apprentices' den where Stormpaw and the other apprentices were all waiting, looking concerned.

* * *

"How is Bumblestripe doing?"

It was the next day and Talonpaw had been asked to accompany Lionblaze and Dovewing on a hunting patrol to continue his apprentice training. Lionblaze had asked to make sure he was okay for another day out in the forest and Talonpaw wasn't going to let his hurting body to stop him from learning how to hunt.

"I don't know. You've spoken to him more than I have," Dovewing meowed sadly.

"Don't blame him, Dovewing," Lionblaze mewed although it was clear he was unsure of how to proceed, "He… Tigerheart said some things and before you start questioning me, it's not my place to share what was said. I really think you need to have a long talk with Bumblestripe."

"Is that what you would do if Cinderheart confronted you about Heathertail?"

Talonpaw looked up at that, not even paying attention to the forests anymore. He remembered Heathertail from his first night out in the forest a moon before. He had no idea that the brown she-cat and his mentor even knew one another.

"Heathertail and I sorted out our problems long before I decided to take Cinderheart as my mate."

"Are you saying I still have problems with Tigerheart?"

"No, I'm just," Lionblaze sighed, "Wounds that are fresher still bleed."

"That's cute. Did you get that from Jayfeather?"

"Just talk with Bumblestripe," Lionblaze meowed before turning to Talonpaw, "Talonpaw, are you even paying attention?"

"Yes, Lionblaze!" Talonpaw lied, but as he tuned in his senses, he could smell a mouse lurking in a bush a couple of fox-lengths away, "There's a mouse in that bush over there."

"Nice save," Lionblaze purred in amusement, "Honestly, Dovewing, he's just like you."

"Pray to StarClan that he isn't," Dovewing purred although it didn't reach her eyes as she flicked Talonpaw on the ear with her tail.

"Talonpaw, remember the hunter's crouch I taught you earlier?"

Talonpaw nodded and instantly dropped into his crouch.

"Drop down a little bit more. Your flank is sticking up far too much and you look like a drowning duck."

Talonpaw redid his crouch and he noticed Lionblaze nod, "Much better. Now just remember everything I taught you today and you will do just fine. Don't get discourage if it gets away though. Most need a couple of tries before they succeed."

Talonpaw nodded although he was still determined to do well before taking off into the bush. The forest was silent for a couple of moments before he reemerged, the mouse dangling from his jaws.

"Well done, Talonpaw," Lionblaze meowed, "You'll make ThunderClan proud someday!"

Talonpaw turned to face his mother, eager for her approval only to have her nod, her eyes still distracted as she continued to think about Bumblestripe.


	4. An Argument

Another moon went by and Clan life continued. The apprentices learned more about the warrior code while small miracles occurred in the Clan's day-to-day lives. Blossomfall had moved into the nursery, expecting Thornclaw's kits, and Talonpaw had overheard Thornclaw's brother, Brackenfur, teasing his kin about how he would be the oldest father in ThunderClan. Talonpaw had been impressed with the calmness in which Thornclaw had answered Brackenfur, reminding him that his most recent litter, Lilypaw and Seedpaw, were still apprentices while Brackenfur's oldest daughter, Poppyfrost's, kits had already received their warrior names over two moons ago.

"Talonpaw," Lionblaze called and Talonpaw hurried to his mentor who was accompanied by Molenose and Honeypaw, "I want you and Honeypaw to take care of Purdy and Spiderleg today." Talonpaw narrowed his eyes in annoyance. Hadn't he been forced to take care of the elders enough when he was a kit? "Talonpaw," Lionblaze's voice was warning him to behave, but as Talonpaw glanced towards the entrance of the camp, he watched as Stormpaw and Hollypaw followed their mentors. Lionblaze had obviously followed his stare because he added, his voice gentler, "All apprentices must share the responsibilities of caring for the elders, Talonpaw. Today, you will care for them; tomorrow, Stormpaw will take your place."

"Yes, Lionblaze," Talonpaw sighed before flicking his tail in Honeypaw's direction, "Come on, Honeypaw. Let's go see how Purdy and Spiderleg are doing today."

The two apprentices padded towards the elders' den and entered, instantly spotting Purdy and Spiderleg as they pushed their way into the den. Purdy looked surprised to see them while Spiderleg just snorted, obviously taking pleasure in the fact that two apprentices were being forced to care for him. Purdy was the first cat to speak, "Talonpaw? Honeypaw? I must say I'm surprised. I thought the two of you would have more important things to do then to waste time in the elders' den, listening to old fables."

"You mousebrain," Spiderleg hissed although the affection in his amber stare revealed how much he cared for the older tabby. Despite Spiderleg's distaste for all cats who were not Clanborn, Talonpaw had to admit that the impatient black-and-brown tom had more patience then cats of other Clans. After all, his own kits, Toadstep and Rosepetal, were half-kittypet and he still had given his kits a respectful dip of the head when they had earned their warrior names – and from Spiderleg that was like saying "I love you." "The apprentices are obviously here to fulfill one of their duties, am I right?" Talonpaw and Honeypaw both nodded their heads and Spiderleg returned the nod, "Good because my back has been aching. One of you go run along to Jayfeather and get me something."

Talonpaw and Honeypaw exchanged a look before Talonpaw sighed, padding out of the elders' den while he watched Honeypaw approach the Purdy, combing through the elder cat's fur for ticks. It was no surprise that Honeypaw wanted to care for Purdy as opposed to Spiderleg. The old tabby was less likely to claw your ears off.

He padded towards Jayfeather's den, but stopped outside it as he heard Lionblaze's low mew. He missed whatever Lionblaze said, but Jayfeather's response was louder and he could pick up the faintest trace of a snarl in the medicine cat's voice. That surprised him, not because he thought the medicine cat was gentle, but because he always assumed that the two brothers rarely fought with one another. Jayfeather usually saved his sharp tongue for other members of the Clan.

"You mousebrain, you have aggression mixed with irritableness," Jayfeather growled and Talonpaw crouched, trying to understand what his mentor and the medicine cat were talking about, "Just because he has a sharp tongue doesn't mean he is going to hurt anyone."

"It's not just his tongue, Jayfeather," Lionblaze's response was calmer than Jayfeather's, but there was still a sharp edge to his mew, "I'm also concerned about his ambition and the way he treats his fellow apprentices. He was out with Lilypaw the other day and he knocked her hard on the ground. She could have gotten hurt."

Talonpaw's eyes widened as he realized that the two toms were talking about Stormpaw. He hadn't been there the day with Lilypaw, but he remembered that Stormpaw had been frustrated with Berrynose for snapping at him when he accidentally knocked his apprentice to the ground. Stormpaw's fellow apprentices hadn't given much thought about it – Lilypaw had barely even cared – but both Berrynose and Lionblaze had chastised the young tom. When Stormpaw had stalked away from his father, Talonpaw and Briarlight had followed him, Briarlight explaining that the war with the Dark Forest cats was still fresh in the minds of the senior warriors and all the older cats were on edge. Stormpaw had been too proud to accept the medicine cat's advice so he instead chose to ask Icecloud to take him out for another hunting lesson.

Talonpaw blinked. Was that why Lionblaze thought that Stormpaw was too ambitious? Stormpaw did ask to be a part of every hunting patrol and whenever Talonpaw or Hollypaw were brought out to practice fighting, he immediately went to Icecloud to see if he could go as well. Was Lionblaze scared of his son's eagerness to learn?

Did the memories of Tigerstar, a cat who had been gone from the Earth seasons before Lionblaze's birth, still haunt the living cats of today? Talonpaw had heard the stories of Tigerstar from the senior apprentices who had heard them from cats even older, but the name was old and evoked no fear in Talonpaw or Stormpaw or any of the other apprentices.

Was that why Lionblaze was so concerned about Stormpaw's ambition? Since none of the younger cats feared Tigerstar's name, was he worried that his actions would be forgotten? Talonpaw found that hard to believe since he found the idea of any of his friends killing a Clanmate hard to fathom.

"Talonpaw?" The young apprentice jumped as Briarlight's voice sounded from behind him. He turned to look at the medicine cat apprentice, her amber eyes staring at him curiously, "What are you doing hiding over here?"

"N-nothing," Talonpaw stuttered, "Spiderleg sent me over to see if I could get anything for his sore back?"

"He should be fine with some poppy seeds," Briarlight meowed, "His back is only sore because he rarely leaves the elders' den. He'd rather stay in there gossiping with Purdy and snapping at apprentices then actually move from his den." Despite chastising the senior cat, Briarlight's voice was soft and ended in a purr as she tilted her head towards the medicine cat's den, indicating that Talonpaw should follow her.

The two cats entered the den just as Lionblaze was pushing his way out. He dipped his head to his apprentice before muttering to Briarlight, "Sometimes he asks for too much, Briarlight." The meaning of Lionblaze's words was lost on Talonpaw, but Briarlight narrowed her eyes and seemed to want to say something to Lionblaze, but he was already gone.

"Jayfeather?" Briarlight meowed and the gray tabby appeared, blindly staring in their direction. "Talonpaw needs some poppy seeds to take to Spiderleg."

Jayfeather nodded before quickly gathering poppy seeds, padding over to Talonpaw and leaving them at his paws. "If these don't help then go and change Spiderleg's moss. It rained a couple of days ago and he could just be sleeping on wet bedding."

Talonpaw dipped his head and scooped up the poppy seeds, padding out of the den. As he was leaving he heard Briarlight murmur, "Lionblaze seemed very angry just now, Jayfeather."

Talonpaw stopped to listen.

"I hope you two weren't discussing what I think you were discussing."

There was silence on Jayfeather's end.

"Jayfeather, both you and Lionblaze need to meet each other halfway. You can't keep criticizing Lionblaze's parenting of Stormpaw," Jayfeather growled in response to Briarlight's words, "Jayfeather, Stormpaw _is_ Lionblaze's son and I know you see yourself in him. You have the same tongue, but he is Lionblaze's kit. Lionblaze also has to learn to listen to your opinion on the matter. You are his brother and the medicine cat of this Clan. He has to understand that you have a say in things."

Jayfeather muttered something in response to Briarlight's small speech, but it was lost on Talonpaw who quickly padded in the direction of the medicine cat's den, poppy seeds in tow.

He tried to listen to Purdy's stories and endure Spiderleg's complaints like a normal apprentice, but the argument between Jayfeather and Lionblaze still echoed in his mind – as well as Briarlight's final words. He couldn't figure it out, but something was going on between the three cats.

The question was – did he want to find out what?


	5. Fallen Warrior

Talonpaw was on the ground, writhing as he tried to push his attacker off of him. He tried to grab at some of the cat's neck fur, but the move was expected and it only succeeded in driving Talonpaw deeper and harder into the dirt. His paws batted at the cat uselessly as he felt the other cat press his own sheathed claws against his throat, his weight causing Talonpaw's vision to flicker in and out of clarity.

_Couldn't… breathe…_

"Enough," The weight was lifted as Stormpaw jumped off of Talonpaw, allowing his fellow apprentice to get to his paws. Stormpaw padded over to the brown tabby and nudged him gently, purring,

"I almost thought you had me there in the beginning, Talonpaw."

"I'll get you next time," Talonpaw responded, his purr weak and shaky as he enjoyed being on his feet again and having Stormpaw's weight off of his body. Despite being one of the youngest apprentices, Stormpaw was already one of the best fighters and trained more often with Dewpaw and Snowpaw then the other apprentices, eager to learn more fighting styles. Today, however, Dewpaw and Snowpaw were out with their mentors who were assessing them so that they could report when the two apprentices would be ready to become warriors. That meant that today Stormpaw was out with Talonpaw, Honeypaw, and their mentors respectfully.

"Nice work, Stormpaw, and Talonpaw, you did well too," Icecloud meowed before suggesting, "What if we had both Talonpaw and Honeypaw working against Stormpaw. I would like it if he got the opportunity to try and take on two opponents at once."

"Isn't that a little advance?" Molenose meowed, "After all, they've only been apprentices for two moons."

"I can do it!" Stormpaw piped up eagerly and Honeypaw padded up to her brother, adding, "I don't mind, Molenose, and besides, it's realistic to an actual fight. Not all fights are fair."

Molenose still looked concerned, but nodded, joining Icecloud and Lionblaze on the outskirts of the training area, allowing their apprentices to begin. Talonpaw shared a glance with Honeypaw, feeling guilty for wishing he had a better partner. Honeypaw was a compassionate and kind she-cat, but she lacked ambition. She was not the best hunter or the best climber and she was certainly not the best fighter. Should Stormpaw have actually been an enemy, Talonpaw wondered if he would have survived the encounter with Honeypaw at his side.

Talonpaw leapt at Stormpaw who neatly rolled out of the way and as Talonpaw's paws hit nothing, but dirt, he berated himself for making the same mistake he made two moons ago in the fight with Flamepaw. He quickly whirled around in order to face Stormpaw, but in less than a heartbeat, the other apprentice had him pinned down once more.

_Where in StarClan's name was Honeypaw?_

Stormpaw then leapt off of Talonpaw as Honeypaw knocked him away. Growling, Stormpaw lashed out at Honeypaw and she-cat jumped backwards. Even from his position on the ground, Talonpaw noticed that Stormpaw had unsheathed his claws and cut his fellow apprentice in the attack.

"Enough, _enough_," Lionblaze snarled, rounding on his son, "What do you think you're doing? This isn't an actual fight! You are supposed to keep your claws sheathed! You could have hurt Honeypaw!"

"I'm fine, really," Honeypaw mewed quietly despite the bleeding from her shoulder.

Lionblaze ignored her, "You should have to take care of the elders for half a moon after what you did today!"

"Lionblaze, calm down," Icecloud hissed, padding over to her fellow warrior, her blue eyes like ice, "I understand that Stormpaw is your son, but he is my apprentice. He made a mistake, yes, but we are training them to fight. Apprentices get hurt on occasion."

Lionblaze looked like he wanted to add something else, but at that point, Molenose joined them, "I think that's enough for one day. Why don't we give the apprentices the rest of the day off? It's nearly sunset anyway."

Icecloud shook her head, "Not me. Squirrelflight asked me to lead the evening patrol with Foxleap and Ivypool." The white she-cat then turned to her apprentice, "Stormpaw, do you want to come with us?"

Stormpaw nodded eagerly and together, mentor and apprentice disappeared into the woods. Molenose glanced at Lionblaze and commented, "You should be proud of your son, Lionblaze. He is shaping up to be a fine warrior." The tom then glanced at Talonpaw and his own apprentice, "You two, as well. Give Bramblestar a couple more moons to see your dedication and skill and I'm sure he will be making the three of you warriors."

Talonpaw purred alongside Honeypaw, but as the four cats returned to camp, he glanced backwards wondering if he would feel closer to Stormpaw when they were warriors because as apprentices, he never felt farther away from his closest friend.

* * *

Talonpaw woke several hours later to the sound of Cherryfrost's calling. Stormpaw was already on his paws while Hollypaw was trying to wake a still sleeping Honeypaw. Amberpaw then poked her head into the apprentices' den and squeaked, "ShadowClan cats are attacking the camp!"

Stormpaw instantly pushed himself past her, Talonpaw and Hollypaw following and all three of them stood there, momentarily stunned as they realized the truth behind Amberpaw's words.

ThunderClan's camp was filled with screeching cats who were wrestling together. Squirrelflight was pinned down by Ferretclaw while Thornclaw was knocking a ginger tom away from the nursery, Snowpaw joining him as the defended the expecting and nursing she-cats inside. Stormpaw snarled at Talonpaw's side and joined the battle, fighting beside Lilypaw and Dewpaw as the three apprentices succeeded in driving away a much larger warrior.

On the far side of the camp, Talonpaw recognized the ShadowClan apprentice, Flamepaw, advancing towards Jayfeather and Briarlight. Jayfeather planted himself in front of his apprentice and was clawing at the air, his blind eyes wide with anger and traces of fear. Talonpaw quickly joined them and knocked Flamepaw away.

"You!" Flamepaw hissed, "Not as tender as you were a couple moons ago, eh?"

Talonpaw snarled and leapt at Flamepaw, succeeding in clawing at his shoulder before being thrown off by the larger tom.

"You should know, foxdung, that you're still not strong enough to fight a ShadowClan apprentice, you ThunderClan filth!"

Jayfeather then threw himself at the apprentice, blindly clawing and biting at him, Talonpaw trying to get in towards the wrestling cats to help, but Jayfeather merely growled, "Help Briarlight!"

Talonpaw nodded to no one in particular before rejoining Briarlight at her side, but the brown she-cat shook her head, "Talonpaw, Bumblestripe is cornered by Tigerheart! I'll be fine here!"

Twisting his head around to find his father, Talonpaw spotted the two of them on the other side of camp. Bumblestripe was bleeding heavily from his shoulder and he looked exhausted as Tigerheart kept padding closer and closer to him, lashing his paw out to try and intimidate the ThunderClan warrior.

Talonpaw hurried towards them, skirting away from other fighting warriors and trying to ignore the stench of blood that filled the air around him. He leapt and landed on the brown tabby, surprising him and causing them both to tumble to the ground.

Tigerheart leapt to his paws and Talonpaw quickly scrambled to his own, glancing at the ShadowClan warrior, surprised to see only a trace of anger in his eyes. There seemed to be more amusement and surprise.

"Well, if it isn't the same ThunderClan apprentice from last time," Tigerheart hissed, "You not as soft-footed as your Clanmates and kin, I will give you that. You would have made a fine ShadowClan warrior." Tigerheart then leapt at him just as Bumblestripe lunged forward, intercepting the brown tabby and the two of them rolled on the ground. "What, Bumblestripe? Scared that your son might have some ShadowClan blood in him?"

Bumblestripe snarled and went to sink his teeth into Tigerheart at the same time a ginger tom yowled, "ShadowClan retreat!"

Tigerheart knocked Bumblestripe off of him and then, with a backwards glance at Talonpaw, followed his retreating Clanmates.

Silence fell on the camp.

Talonpaw padded towards his father who had sunk to the ground, Dovewing joining them. Bumblestripe seemed to either not realize she was there or not care about their earlier arguments because he allowed her to lick his head gently. Talonpaw glanced around the camp.

Lilypaw was padding towards Seedpaw, her sister lying on the ground. At first, Talonpaw thought the worst, but then he saw the ginger she-cat's tail flick back and forth. Stormpaw was sitting beside Icecloud and Mousewhisker, looking exhausted, but accomplished and Talonpaw remembered that this was his first real fight with cats from another Clan. Hollypaw was allowing Cinderheart to check her for wounds while Honeypaw was leaning against Lionblaze, her amber eyes wide with terror from the recent fight.

Talonpaw gave a sigh of relief.

Everything seemed alright.

But then again, he was only looking for his friends.

A tragic yowl filled the camp and Talonpaw saw Blossomfall lung forward towards the limp body of Thornclaw.


End file.
